Just A Matter Of Time
is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Challenge The final four arrive at the challenge. For each one of them this challenge is very important. If Jerome wins, then one of the new-formed alliance has to go. If one of them win, Jerome is gone. For this challenge, everyone has to guess the quotes from the previous voted out contestants. Whoever has the most correct answers wins individual immunity. Throughout the challenge, Marah and Liam fail at guessing a lot while Sveneryn and Jerome do very good. They manage to get all answers right while Marah get some and Liam only got twice right. The last quote is hard though, both Sveneryn and Jerome got it wrong so they go to the tiebreaker question which is; "who made the most confessionals". Sveneryn answers Annabelle while Jerome answers himself. Jeff then congratulates Jerome for winning individual immunity since he got it right. Liam, Sveneryn and Marah are defeated. Brann Jerome enters camp, showing his immunity necklace towards Marah, Sveneryn and Liam. Jerome wishes them good luck by voting for someone. He looks at Sveneryn as he grins. Sveneryn knows he will receive Jerome's vote. Liam says that he will vote Sveneryn and that the vote will be 2-2, battling it out fair and square. They fist bump each other. Tribal Council The final four arrive at tribal council. Kiron, Moles, Tammy and Jeanne giggle when they see Jerome being immune, making Annabelle, Joy and Rick roll their eyes. Jeff asks Liam what will be done tonight and he says that it will be a tie between him and Sveneryn. They will battle it out against each other as real competitors. Jerome grins which gets unnoticed. Everyone votes. Jeff then announces the results. . . . First vote... . . . Liam (Liam bows as it's the first vote cast against him this season) . . . Sveneryn . . . Liam . . . . . . 15th person voted out of Survivor: Bryde Island and the eight member of the jury... . . . . . . Liam (3-1) Liam quickly looks at Jerome who is laughing. He says that he hates it when people get what they want so he decided to vote Liam instead so there won't be an heroic duel. Liam looks really pissed for the first time this season, grabbing his stuff and gets his torch snuffed. Sveneryn looks at Jerome and says that he will pay for this. Votes Sveneryn voted Liam: "Sucks to do this man but you know, it's gonna be either one of us. May the best fella win!" Marah voted Liam: "You're amazing, wish we could've voted Jerome." Jerome voted Liam: "Hahahahaha, you dumb idiot. This is what you get for jumping ships and betray me. I could've taken you to the final two but you decided to screw me over. Dumb you." Liam voted Sveneryn: "You better be not good at fire-making challenges ahah." Final Words "Jerome is the most vile person I have ever met, that sneaky snake. He really enjoys watching people getting destroyed. Nasty little dude, hope he will get his karma." - Liam, 4th Place